Una familia de tres
by adlergirl
Summary: Las fiestas navideñas son para pasarlas en familia. Debido a un viaje de John, Sherlock y Rosie se plantean algo realmente difícil para ellos dos solos...


**_FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!!!!!!_**

 ** _ESTE FIC ES UN REGALO DE NAVIDAD PARA MI MEJOR AMIGA, MI CUASIHERMANA MELLIZA Verdi, te adoro querida, ya lo sabes, espero te guste esta historia._**

 ** _Pasenla bonito!_**

-¿Será difícil?

-Lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida- la mirada determinada en su rostro no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-Sabes que no tengo experiencia en esto ¿verdad?

-¿Sabes que solo tengo 8 años no? En el programa decía que necesitábamos "supervisión de un adulto"- la pequeña usó sus manos para simular las comillas, un gesto aprendido de su padre.

-Oh, querida, créeme que tu papá discreparía con tu opinión- una sonrisa se extiende por el rostro del detective.

-Lo sé, pero tienes edad de adulto, el programa no decía nada de si aún actuabas como niño.

-Touché. Pero si luego John nos grita, le diré que fue tu idea.

-No hay problema. Papá se alegrará con esto. Solo espero que vuelva antes de navidad.

El pequeño apartamento de Baker Street estaba lleno de decoraciones navideñas, cortesía de los Watson. Se habían mudado juntos al 221B cuando Rosamund tenía 8 meses y al fin John y Sherlock se habían reconciliado. La herida de John por la muerte de Mary seguía allí, pero debía seguir por su hija, así que decidió volver con Sherlock a Baker St. Cada año, llevando la contra un poco al grinch de Sherlock, los Watson se encargaban de la decoración... Rosie había sido la pequeña que se ganó el corazón de Sherlock y no había forma de que se negara a nada de lo que pedía. No había sido fácil cuidarla, pero allí estaban; o bueno, ese año Sherlock estaba allí, John por el contrario, había tenido que viajar a cuidar a Harry, enferma casi desde la mitad de diciembre. En la última llamada, prometió a Rosie llegar para navidad, así que la pequeña se había empecinado en hacer galletas de navidad para su padre.

La sra Hudson había sido la primera opción para la pequeña, pero ella había decidido visitar a su hermana. Molly, su adorada madrina estaba peleada con la navidad por su ruptura con su novio y solo le quedó la opción de su otro papá.

Oh, claro; Sherlock era el segundo papá de Rosie. Criada junto a él y desde los tres años pareja de su padre biológico, Rosie nunca dudó de ser hija de ambos, ni siquiera cuando alguien más le preguntaba por su madre: "Mary Watson" respondía. "Ella murió salvando a mi papá Sherlock". Rosie era inteligente como su madre y Sherlock, pero al mismo tiempo amable y adorable como su padre, eso había facilitado el hablar con ella de Mary. Tanto John como Sherlock decidieron contarle apenas tuviera dudas al respecto y a los 4 años habían tenido esa conversación. A esa misma edad Rosie ya sabía leer y distinguir acordes en el violín de Sherlock. A los 6 resolvió "su primer caso", como llamaba John a un pequeño acertijo que Sherlock le había puesto como juego a John y que terminó resolviendo la pequeña.

John siempre decía que vivir en Baker Street con los dos era tener a dos niños genios y a pesar de eso, amaba a los dos con locura.

-Debemos ir al super a traer los ingredientes, haré una lista. Papá, tú ve a ponerte ropa, no puedes ir con tu pijama.

-¿No tenemos todo aquí?

-¡Claro que no!

Cuando John no estaba en casa y a pesar de que se supone que Sherlock era el adulto allí, Rosie actuaba más madura que nunca y se encargaba de cuidar de Sherlock. Las manos en su cintura y parada delante del sillón, no se movía hasta que Sherlock obedecía.

-Ya estoy listo- Sherlock siguió a Rosie que se dirigía a la puerta, pero antes de eso, logró detenerla y...-falta tu gorro Rosie, los guantes bien colocados por favor.

A pesar de la aparente despreocupación de Sherlock, cuidaba a Rosie como si fuera su propia hija, así la consideraba.

Después de que la niña arreglara su atuendo y recibiera el visto bueno de Sherlock, tomaron un taxi al centro comercial. Apenas bajaron, Sherlock sujetó la mano de la pequeña y se dirigieron a comprar lo necesario.

-Harina, leche, huevos, mantequilla, polvo para hornear, esencia de vainilla...-Sherlock iba leyendo la lista que había hecho Rosie.

-Todo podemos encontrarlo casi en la misma sección.

-No nos separaremos- Sherlock rápidamente vio las intenciones de Rosie, podía ser más grande que antes, pero no quería repetir lo que pasó en la navidad de hace 4 años...

-Pero papá, regresaremos antes si lo hacemos.

-No.

-Entonces date prisa para ir a todos lados.

Dos horas, cincuenta minutos y 20 segundos más tarde, aún seguían en la cola del supermercado.

El teléfono de Sherlock empezó a sonar.

-¿Es papá?

-No, es Lestrade.

-¿El tío Mycroft va a venir?

-No. Van a ir con mommy- un mensaje de parte del inspector le informaba que iban a llegar a la casa Holmes.

-¿La abu? ¿Ya le dirán la verdad?

-Créeme que seguro ya lo sabe.

Ya siendo las 3 de la tarde, por fin lograron salir del super, pero les esperaba otro problema... conseguir taxi.

Llegaron a Baker Street a las 6 de la tarde, cansados, con frío y hambre. Menos mal pasaron por un restaurante antes, o no hubieran cenado nada... ambos eran un par de negados para la cocina.

Lo malo fue que después de eso se acurrucaron en el sillón y se quedaron dormidos, Rosie apoyada en el pecho de Sherlock quien le acariciaba suavemente los cabellos hasta que cayó dormido también. Así los encontró John, una sonrisa se extendió por su faz al observar los ingredientes en la cocina y los restos de la comida. Apenas amanecía en Londres; él felizmente logró conseguir ayuda de Clara, la casi ex-esposa de su hermana para regresar el mismo 23 en la noche.

Limpió todo con cuidado, antes de intentar despertar a los dos.

-Pequeña, despierta- Rosie se frotó los ojos aún con cansancio.

-Papi, llegaste- se lanzó a los brazos de su papá abrazándolo con fuerza. La brusquedad del movimiento despertó a Sherlock; pero se tranquilizó al ver a John allí.

-Te extrañé princesa. ¿Papi Sherlock te cuidó bien?

-Papi Sherlock también merece un saludo, John- a veces Sherlock parecía competir con Rosie por la atención de John, pero no duraba demasiado. La pequeña se apartó y John pudo ver como su pareja hacía pucheros. Negó antes de acercarse y besarlo con suavidad.

-Te extrañé también Sherlock. ¿Cómo estuvieron las cosas por acá?- antes de que pudiera responder, ambos hombres escucharon un grito desde la cocina. Corrieron, John con su pistola en mano, pero solo vieron a Rosie con sus ojitos rojos y a punto de llorar.

-Lo olvidé. Papá lo olvidamos- Se lanzó a los brazos del detective que la alzó y le acarició la cabeza.

-No te preocupes cariño, estoy segura que fue lo mejor, hubiéramos hecho un desastre. Podemos hacerlas entre todos, ¿verdad John?

-Claro, ¿iban a hacer galletas?- Rosie se veía aún más pequeña en los brazos de Sherlock, John también le acarició sus dorados cabellos.

-Iba a ser un presente por tu regreso papá.

-Sabrán mejor si las preparamos juntos los tres- con una mirada, indicó a Sherlock que bajara a Rosie. En cuanto se encontró en el suelo, ella murmuró:

-Entonces, ¿podemos ayudar para mañana?

-Ah, no. Ya hablamos sobre la cocina y ustedes dos. No nos harán daño unas galletas que llevaremos al horno, pero ustedes son peligrosos para la estufa- Tanto Sherlock como Rosie cruzaron los brazos, en señal de indignación; la risa melodiosa de John inundó la sala, contagiando a los otros dos.

-Espero que este año estés preparado Sherlock, te ganaré en el regalo para Rosie.

-Eso lo veremos.

-Yo hice un regalo para ustedes- mencionó Rosie orgullosa- Molly y la señora Hudson me ayudaron.

Ambos hombres sonrieron y respondieron casi al mismo tiempo.

-Será el mejor del mundo.

Y esta fue una de las tantas navidades que pasaron los Holmes-Watson. Tal vez hubieron algunas más interesantes antes o después, pero ¿que es más especial en esta época del año si no es tu familia? Porque eso eran esos tres, una familia.

 ** _Espero te haya gustado Darling._**

 ** _¡Felices fiestas a todos!_**


End file.
